My Possessive Vampire
by Internationalsassgirl
Summary: Rose Hathaway is human and believes she has a human best guy friend/crush. Dimitri Belikov went to Russian for college for 4 years and comes back to Rose. She finds him different than he used to be. He was immune to the cold and his skin flawless and ice cold. It did not take very long for her to find out that she has a possessive vampire as a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosemarie Anna-Claire Hathaway!" My mom shouted from downstairs. I groaned and threw my blanket away from my body. I shivered from the cold. I was wearing denim jean shorts and a grey tee. Can't help it, I love casualties. I went down the stairs only to squeal and run into Dimitri's opened arms. Dimitri Vladimir Belikov is my best friend and secretly my crush. He has been in Russia to finish his college and now he is back. I couldn't be happier. The funny part was he felt freezing cold like he slept in a freezer for a few hours.

I pulled away and said, "You're freezing cold!" Something flashed in his eyes, but he quickly covered it.

"Roza, It's starting to snow outside. Of course, I'm freezing cold." He said in a 'duh' tone. I nodded and smiled. I miss him so much.

My mom smiled and said, "You two can catch up!" I literally dragged Dimitri up to my room where we used to play together. I sat down my bed and Dimitri did the same. I noticed that he wasn't wearing many layers of jackets and coats like he usually does. Hmm...maybe he is use to the cold weather. After all it's been 4 years since I've last seen him.

"How are you, Roza?" He asked smiling warmly at me.

I smiled and said, "I'm fine as always. Although, I'm still mad that you left me for 4 years" Dimitri chuckled and ruffled my long brown hair. Those 4 years were painful and heartbreaking for me. You see, I got into a relationship with a boy I thought I loved, but I was wrong. I never loved him and he never loved me. He kept beating me up for no reason and threatened me not to tell anyone or he's gonna hurt my family. Then one day, he disappeared and I never heard of him again.

"Did anything exciting happened while I was gone?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "I finished high school!" That was the second thing that happened this year. I'm 18 and Dimitri's 25, although he looks like he is still 18. Hmmm...great genetics.

Then we talked about everything. Then my mom came up and knocked on my door. "Dimitri, are you staying for dinner?" Mom asked as she peeked her head through my door

I gave Dimitri my puppy dog eyes. I really want him to stay. He smiled and said, "I think I should head back home. I need to get my things organized again." I pouted and pushed him. He always stays for dinner, but why not this time?

"Okay!" Mom said and left us alone again.

I glared at Dimitri and said, "You always stay for dinner. Why not this time?"

"That's because I have really important matters to take care of." He said with a small smile. I crossed my arms and said, "Then go!"

He gave me a tired look. "Roza, I need you to understand me." I sighed and gave in. Oh, how I wished he knew I love him. I nodded and said, "Alright, when will I see you again?"

He pulled me onto his lap like he used to and said, "Tomorrow." I blushed when I felt his warm breath on my ear. I looked away and said, "Cool!" I got off him and he stood up towering over me. He bent down and kissed my forehead with his ice cold lips which sent some kind of shock through my body. He pulled away and went downstairs. I heard him say goodnight to my parents and closed the door.

I sat down my bed and touched my forehead right where he kissed me. I find it strange that his body temperature seemed to be too cold for human body. I totally expect him to be warmer than this. I shook my head and got under the covers. The warmth didn't help to make my heart beat any slower again. I groaned and decided to go downstairs to eat some dinner.

"Mom!"

"In here! Help me set the table!" Mom said from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and helped her set the table. I ate dinner with my family listening to them talk about Dimitri fondly.

"Have you decided where you want to go for college?" Mom asked looking at me.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know yet."

Mom nodded. Dad cleared his throat and asked, "Do you know about Greg?" I frowned and shook my head, "No. Greg was my ex boyfriend.

"They found his body in the woods. He was brutally killed." Dad said making me choke on my food.

"What? H-how?"

"I'll tell you the details when we finish dinner. I really don't want you to lose your appetite." I nodded and wondered about Greg. After all these months, Greg has been dead and no one knew about it. I didn't know his family well, so I don't know if they were looking for him or not. It was kind of weird.

We finished dinner and here I am trying not to vomit. Greg's throat was ripped and his skull was cracked open. Plus, his heart was torn out too. I closed my eyes as my dad held me in his arms. Sure, I kind of hated Greg, but I never wanted him to die this brutally. But wonder who killed him and why it took so long for someone to find him?

I excused myself back to my room. I laid in my bed not being able to fall asleep thinking about Greg's mysterious death.

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the dark grey stormy sky. Gosh, I hate winter. I had 3 blankets all wrapped around me even though, I had a heater in my bedroom, but it does not work very well. I'll need to tell dad about the heater soon or I'm gonna freeze to death. Snow fell everywhere covering everything. I love spring because everything seem so alive and refreshing, especially the air. I can't wait for spring to come.

I picked up my phone and decided to send Dimitri a text.

 **Rose: Hey Dimitri! What r u doing?**

 **Dimitri: Cleaning my room.**

 **Rose: Want me to come over?**

 **Dimitri: It's okay. I can do it. I'll see you later.**

 **Rose: Come on! I want to help! I'm freaking bored!**

 **Dimitri: Read a book?**

 **Rose: You know I hate reading, Comrade!**

 **Dimitri: Watch t.v. ?**

 **Rose: Already did that.**

 **Dimitri: Think of something. I'll come over when I'm finished with my room.**

 **Rose: Okay. Work fast!**

I sighed and looked around my room for something to do. It's snowing like crazy outside, so...no walks today! I got up and went to my drawer. I opened it and took out an album. It had pictures of me and Dimitri. His dad and my dad are best friends and they did a lot of cool stuff together as teenagers. Dimitri's dad and my dad got married at the same time and place. Now, if they looked alike, people would have thought they were twins doing everything together. Apparently, my mom and dad tried to have me, but things didn't turn out well. Amazingly, Dimitri's parents had many children over the years of their marriage.

I remember my mom telling me how she was jealous that Olena (Dimitri's mom) could have many children and she couldn't. She considered me 'her miracle'. I smiled at the picture of Dimitri holding my hand when I was 2 and he was 9. Mom told me that Dimitri gave me his ice cream that day because I was running and accidentally squished the ice cream cone in my hand.

I turned the page and see a picture of Dimitri and I trying to climb an apple which was stupid because an apple has very few branches that are strong enough to hold our weight. Hey, we were kids! Then there was a picture of Dimitri giving me a piggyback ride. I quickly closed the album when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked putting the album back into its place.

"It's your mom. Would you like to go to the supermarket with me? I forgot to get something for the dinner I'm making tonight." Mom said through the door.

I opened the door and asked, "In this weather? I don't think we should go right now." The car could slip and we'd be dead.

Mom rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I called some of my friends and they told me it's safe enough. But if we keep waiting, the weather would get worse. Now, throw on something very warm and meet me at the car." I nodded. She closed the door and I went to my closet. I put on my thick winter jeans, a black t-shirt and a cashmere sweater. I grabbed my dark red jacket and my black coat. I put them on and looked for my knee length brown boots. I smiled when I found them. I slipped them on and ran downstairs.

I see my mom kissing my dad goodbye and grabbing her purse. I kissed dad on the cheek and went outside. I put up my hood and tried to walk to the car without slipping. I let out a curse when I almost slipped. See, winter and I just don't get along together very well.

I got into the passenger seat and my mom started the car turning on the heater. My body relaxes at the nice warm temperature in the car. She backed up and drove on the road.

I looked at her and asked, "What are you cooking tonight?" Mom smiled.

"It's a surprise!"

I shook my head and said, "You and your surprises."

"Yes, for my little miracle."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "You call me miracle so much, why didn't you just name me Miracle in the first place?"

Mom looked at me when we came to a traffic light. "It's not too late to change it. Hmm...maybe I should talk about this with your father. Miracle Anna-Claire Hathaway does not sound that bad."

I gave my mom a playful glare. "I love my name. Please don't change it." I said while laughing. I can't imagine someone calling me Miracle.

Mom laughed and said, "Miri would be a really cute nickname for Miracle, you know."

"Oh, please! You're trying too hard." I said as mom stepped on the gas moving forward.

We got to the supermarket and surprisingly there were a lot of people there. Okay, maybe I was worrying about the weather too much. I followed my mom silently helping her to grab somethings. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I stopped walking and took it out.

"Hey Comrade!" I sang playfully. Mom smiled and continued to pick out whatever she needs.

Dimitri chuckled and asked, "Hello Rose, where are you?"

"I'm with my mom right now. Shopping for food. You need anything?" I said smiling. Gosh, I love hearing his voice. Even though, his body temperature was cold, but his voice always made me warm.

Dimitri sighed and said, "No, I'm alright. I'll see you when you get back."

"Okay!" I said excitedly forgetting about the people around me. They were giving me weird looks and I blushed in embarrassment. We hung up and I put my phone away. Mom gave me a knowing smile.

"Alright, I'll hurry up." Mom said smiling like she knew exactly what was going on in my head. That's why I live my mom so much. She knew when to be a best friend and a mom. That was amazing! I never told my mom about my feelings towards Dimitri, but I have a strong feeling she knew. When I was at school, I used to hear girls and boys complain about their moms, being too protective, or too careless. I was proud to say that I had the coolest mom!

We paid for the groceries and drove back home. I see Dimitri sitting on the bench that placed on the porch. Mom drove up and I got out of the car frowning at him.

"Have you been waiting for me outside?" I asked totally forgetting about everything. Geez, he's gonna freeze to death. Dad is also inside, why didn't he go in?

Dimitri smiled and walked over to help my mom. "I did go inside, but came out because I had a phone call." I frowned again wondering how in the hell did he know what I was thinking. "Creepy." I muttered under my breath. Sure, I love Dimitri, but helll, I don't like it when someone can read my mind, but my parents always tell me that I'm an open book. I definitely should learn to be a closed book.

We went inside and mom shooed up to my room. "Oh and Dimitri? You're staying for dinner tonight." Mom said playfully acting stern with him.

Dimitri smiled, but it wasn't his real smile. I nudged him and said teasingly, "Don't worry, my mom's still the best cook in town." He nodded like he just snapped out of a daze or something. Since he got back, he has been acting different. He doesn't laugh as much or act like he used to, I mean, he still acts like Dimitri, but something about him was off. Like he was always on guard. His emotion always guarded. Now, that was not the Dimitri I knew. I shrugged the strange feeling away and replaced it with a happy thought. Mom smiled and said, "Very good. You guys can do whatever you want, and when I say whatever you want, I mean appropriate things." I blushed like a tomato. Geez, mom, did you have to say that?

With a smile, mom went into the kitchen. I looked away from Dimitri and suggested, "Wanna have a movie marathon?" I need a few minutes to get the redness to fade out of my cheeks. I plopped down on the couch and said, "Put in the movie, Comrade."

Dimitri came and sat right next to me and said, "I remember the last time we had a movie marathon, I was the one who always put in the disc in the player. It's your turn, Roza." I scoffed.

"Do know what my talent is?"

"Craziness."

"That's a bonus. But laziness is my true talent."

"I don't think laziness is considered a talent, Roza."

"Oh, but it is in my world, Comrade." I said smiling brightly in his face mocking him.

He smiled and shook his head. "No matter what, you're the one who's putting in the disc this time." My smile fell. True, that it really was my turn, but I was just too lazy and I wanted to annoy the hell out of Dimitri. I crossed my arms and said, "No." Dimitri had an evil smile on his face and I knew right away that I had to get away bef-

"Ahhhhh! Stop! Stop tickling me!" I laughed as a tear ran down my face. He tickled my sides knowing very well that I'm very ticklish. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me.

"Fine!" I screamed and he stopped tickling me with a satisfied smile on his face.

I calmed down and wen to start the movie. We watched Barbie, Harry Potter, Tinkerbell, The Phantom of the Opera, Christmas Carol and James Bond. Dimitri was a little embarrassed when my mom came into the living room seeing us watch Barbie.

"Barbie huh?" Mom said in a tone of playfulness.

I laughed and said, "Dimitri's favorite." He glared at me.

"No, it's not. Everybody knows I love Happy Potter." He said.

Mom laughed and said, "Dinner's ready in half an hour."

Finally, dinner time rolled in and I was more than happy. We all sat down in our seats and I took a deep breath smelling the delicious food. Dimitri again looked a little tense. I touched his arm and asked, "You okay?" He smiled and nodded. Dimitri being the favorite of my parents, they dished up a lot of food onto his plate. Of course, as a daughter, I had to protest.

"What! It's not fair that Dimitri gets more food than I do!" I said faking my anger.

Mom and dad looked at each other. Then mom said, "I can't let you eat like a cow, Rose. You'll get fat. You should be grateful that I'm here to control the amount of food you eat in one day." We all burst laughing. Yeah, eating was one of my many precious talents.

I glared at Dimitri who's trying not to laugh at me. "Shut up and eat!" I said and dug into my food devouring the delicious food in my mouth.

I sneaked glances at Dimitri while he ate. He looked like a child who was trying to eat vegetables for the first time. It was strange because he always loved my mom's cooking.

Then he excused himself and disappeared around the corner where the bathroom was. Hmm...is he sick? That might explain why he is the way he is. He definitely should see a doctor if he is sick.

 **Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dimitri, are you sick?" I asked seriously putting down my potato chips. Yes, Dimitri is more precious than my baby potato chips.

He chuckled, humor clearly dancing in his chocolate brown eyes. I rolled my eyes and said, "You know you can tell me anything. I won't leave you even if you're sick. You just have to tell me." He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sick, Roza. What makes you think I'm sick?"

I gestured to his face. "Your skin. It's very pale like you're dying. I'm not joking, Dimitri. I'm being very serious here. I'm worried about your health." I really do care about him and I want him to know that. No matter what, I will always care about him. If he is sick, I would go to the doctor with him. I don't mind.

He gave me a warm smile and said, "I'm alright. My health is perfect. Thank you for worrying about me and my health." I gave me a serious look and said, "Dimitri, are you _really_ sure you're alright? Last night, you looked a little sick when you excused yourself from dinner." He nodded and said, "I was not feeling well last night, but I'm okay now. Trust me."

I nodded and dropped the subject. I picked up my potato chips and turned it to Dimitri. "Want some?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head and said, "Thank you, but I'm not a potato chips fan anymore." I frowned and asked, "When did _that_ happened?" He laughed and said, "I don't know. I just don't like as much as I used to." I nodded and munched on the chips in my mouth.

"I heard that you don't know where to go for college." He said leaning against the headboard of my bed. I nodded and swallowed, "You heard right."

He looked at me and said, "There's a college called Ivanov in Russia. I'm going back there in a few months. Maybe you would like to study there?" I stopped chewing and swallowed. "Go to college with you?" I asked. He laughed and nodded, "If you're interested and if your parents allow it." I didn't hesitate at all. I squealed and threw myself into Dimitri giving him a tight happy hug. "Yes! I'm interested! I'm gonna talk to my parents!" I said and quickly ran out of my room.

Mom and dad looked shocked to see me all excited. I grabbed my parents hands and begged, "Please let me go to college with Dimitri! Please!" They both frowned and looked behind me. Dimitri walked over and said, "Ivanov College is one of the finest in Russia." I gave my parents puppy dog eyes.

 _Please let it work...please..._

Mom looked at dad and said, "she'd be so far from home." I rolled my eyes and said, "but I'll be with Dimitri!"

Dad sighed and said, "I'll give you an answer tonight." I groaned and sulked. Dimitri chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Roza. There are other great schools you can get into."I pouted and said, "But I want to be in the same school as you."

We walked back upstairs and I was impatiently waiting for the night to arrive. Dimitri had his nose in a book and I was leaning against the headboard of my bed doing nothing but staring out of the window. I looked at the clock and groaned. We had a few more hours to wait. "If you keep drumming your fingers like that, I won't be able to concentrate." Dimitri said not looking up from his book. I glared at him and stopped drumming my fingers on my nightstand. He muttered a thank you and went back to reading.

Somehow, I managed to fall asleep while waiting. I woke up and realized that I had my head on Dimitri's broad shoulder. I also noticed that he too was sleeping resting his head on my head. I smiled and didn't move nothing wanting to wake him up. I couldn't help it, but blush at our little moment. I bit my lip and tried to sleep, but my heart was not allowing me to. It was beating way too fast for my liking.

"You're awake." He suddenly stated making me jump away from him. He laughed and I glared at him.

"You knew I was awake?" I asked frowning.

He nodded. "H-how?" I asked again.

Dimitri shrugged and said, "I just know." I gave him my evil eyes and then looked at the clock. I let out a squeal and said, "it's time!" I got off my bed and ran downstairs making very loud noises as I came down. I went into the kitchen and noticed that my parents were still discussing about it. I sighed tired and said, "Please let me go."

My mom gave my dad a worried look. "Janie, I think she will be safe. I trust Dimitri will take care of her." Dad said using my mom's nickname. He looked me then behind me. I turned around and see Dimitri leaning on the door frame looking quite hot. I blushed at the not so clean thought of mine and turned to face my parents.

"Rose may go with you, Dimitri. But I expect you to protect her and help her around. This is Russia. Rose has never been out of the states." Dad said seriously to Dimitri. He looked like he could rip anybody's head off if they interrupted him. I felt really uncomfortable standing between my dad and Dimitri. Mom gestured me to move and stand next to her. I forced myself and stood beside her. She grabbed my hands and said, "My little miracle, I need you to listen to me carefully. When you go to Ivanov College, I want you to Skype me every morning and night, lunch too if you have time. No going to parties alone. If you meet a guy you like and you want to start a relationship with him, your father and I want to speak to him first. Always stick by Dimitri. You do not speak their language, so try to learn Russian if you can. If somebody hurts you, tell Dimitri and the teachers, if it gets out of hand-"

"Mom, I know. I'm a big girl now." I said rolling my eyes. For goodness's sake, I'm 18!

Mom nodded and closed her eyes, "I know, my little miracle. I just want to make sure." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Remember what I said." I nodded and turned to look at Dimitri. My dad was still talking seriously with him. I turned back to mom and she smiled.

After my dad finished talking with Dimitri, we had dinner, again, Dimitri looked very pale and sick. I looked at him and he gave me a forced smile. It didn't convince me he was fine. I nodded and went back to my food.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Mazur." Dimitri said shaking my mother's hand. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, Dimitri! Janie is fine! I've known you your whole life!"

Dimitri laughed and nodded. He looked at me and smiled, "Goodnight, Roza."

I smiled and threw Dimitri hug. "Goodnight, Comrade. Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked.

He gave me a small smile and said, "I'm afraid not. I have somewhere to be." I pouted and nodded. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. I'm already missing him. Gosh, I really need to get my head out of cloud 9. I sighed and went inside the house. I got ready for bed and thought about Dimitri and I.

Telling the truth, having a crush on Dimitri is quite tiring. He is not a bad person you can easily hate. He is so good that you can't possibly hate him which makes it even harder for me to forget about the feelings I have for him. He has done nothing bad to make me hate him. Secretly loving him was getting really hard for me. It was hopeless. He doesn't think of me in that way. I really need to control my heart better than this. But every time he comes to my house and sleeps in my bed, I couldn't help it but feel like we might have a chance together.

I groaned and threw my blankets and quilts off. I got up and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and heated the water. I took off my clothes and got into the warm water. I let the water run down my skin helping my muscles to relax and not be so tensed. After a warm shower, I went back to bed feeling a little better, but still could not sleep.

" _Curse_ you, Rose!" I sighed.

 **Please review and thank you so much for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose."

"Rose, wake up."

"Rise and shine!"

I groaned when pain hit my head like a bulldozer. I opened my eyes and see my mom with her hands on her hips looking quite displeased. I looked over to my nightstand and the clock read: 11 AM. My eyes widened and I sat up immediately. Mom sighed and shook her head. "You overslept even though you went to bed early. Now, get dressed!" She said and went out of my room. I scowled and laid back down.

 _"Thanks, Dimitri."_ I thought sarcastically.

I took a deep breath and dragged myself to the bathroom. I turned on the water forgetting to turn the faucet the other way, so cold water poured down on me making squeal. I jumped out of the shower and groaned. That definitely woke me up. I turned the faucet the other way for warm water. I relaxed when the warm water ran down my skin. I finished washing myself and got dressed in thick clothes to keep me warm.

I went downstairs and saw that mom had prepared brunch for me. I smiled and sat down in my seat at the dinner table. Mom came in and said, "Miracle, I'll need you to take this pumpkin pie I made to Dimitri's mom. I haven't heard from her in awhile. We don't talk very often." I frowned and asked, "Why don't you go?"

She shook her head and said, "I have to take your dad to the hospital. I'm afraid he's getting a flu." I nodded and quickly ate my food. I went into the kitchen and took the pumpkin pie into my hands. I carefully put on my coat and black boots. Good thing is The Belikovs house was only a few blocks away. It was snowing, but not too bad. For all I knew, it could be snowing harder than this. I walked to their house and knocked on their door.

After a few minutes of knocking, nobody came to the door. I instantly assumed that nobody was home. My lips started to shake from the cold. I knocked again harder.

I groaned and dug into the flower pot next to the door. There used to be a key, but I'm not sure if it's still there or not. I smiled when I feel the cold metal against my fingertips. I grabbed it and pulled it up from the cold dirt. I blew the dirt away and unlocked the door. Inside was very dark and gave off a dark scary feeling. It's so strange that their house is like this. When I was little, their house was like wonderland for me. Cheerful and the whole house smelled like cinnamon rolls. Now, I could literally smell the dust.

I set the pie down on the table by the wall and went deeper inside. The fireplace didn't have fire. Since Dimitri went to Russia, I never came back here because I didn't really know Dimitri's sisters that well. The curtains were in dark gloomy colors. I shook my head and picked up the pie taking it into the kitchen. Surprisingly, the kitchen had no food in it at all. This is so strange. I put the pie down on the counter and opened the refrigerator. I gasped and stumbled backward in the island counter top.

There were bags of blood in the refrigerator. I closed the refrigerator and ran out of the closed. I slipped on the ice scraping my hands. My knees were definitely bruised. I quickly got up ignoring the pain. I ran back home and quickly opened the door. Mom and dad weren't home, so I had the whole house to myself. I went back to my room and locked the windows and door. I cleaned my scrapes and thought about what I just saw.

I was still panting. What did this mean? Why was there blood in their refrigerator? Why was their house to dark? No fire? It's all so strange. I was snapped out of my crazy thoughts when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and opened the message. It was from Dimitri.

 **Dimitri: Are you home, Roza?**

I deleted the message and tried to calm my mind. Were they murderers? Did they steal the blood bags from a hospital? Did they kill somebody? Oh my gosh, this is overwhelming. I laid in my bed until I fell asleep again. I woke up from my dreamless sleep (thank goodness for that) and looked out of my window. It was dark. Dad and mom should be home by now. I picked up my phone from the nightstand and saw that I had missed calls from Dimitri. I didn't want to talk or see him right now. I had many messages from Dimitri too. I deleted all of them and charged my phone up. I went downstairs and saw my dad watching t.v.

He looked over his shoulder and said, "Come over here! I didn't get a hug today!" I smiled and ran to my dad letting his arms wrap around me. I felt safe and loved. I hugged my dad and snuggled into him. "What's wrong, princess?" He asked noticing that I was quieter and more extra loving than normally.

I shook my head refusing to say anything.

It's been week of avoiding Dimitri and boy, it was hard work. He kept calling and showing up at my doorstep. I had asked my parents to keep him away from me. They of course asked for a good reason. they saw no danger or fault in him, I just told them to trust me. Of course being the good parents they have always been, they did what I asked them to do. Avoiding Dimitri was torture for me. A part of me wants to be near him and the other part of me is screaming for me to stay away from him.

I wanted to know why there was blood bags in their refrigerator. Why was their house almost empty? What the hell was going on?

I ran my hands through my long brown hair in frustration. Should I just talk to him? What if he denies everything? What if he doesn't?

"Rose?"

I opened my door and answered my mom. "Yes?" My eyes widened when I see Dimitri standing next to my mom. No, how could he? my parents promised not to let him in.

"Dimitri." I breathed speechless. He looked at my mom and said, "Please leave us." As mom turned away, I grabbed her arm and begged, "Mom, please! Don't leave me!" She brushed me away and went downstairs leaving me alone with Dimitri.

I looked at him and asked, "What do you want?" He walked into my room looking graceful as he did it. I stood by the door trying to stay away from him as far as possible. He looked at me and his brown eyes somehow strike me like a lightning sending a shock of electricity through my body making me shiver.

"You've been avoiding me." He said. His voice was deep and held authority. Before all of this insane crappy stuff, his voice was always warm and caring. But not this time. I remained quiet not having enough courage to say anything.

"Why?" He asked taking small steps closer to me. I stood against the door pushing myself into it.

My lips trembled as I spoke. "I saw blood bags in your family's refrigerator. The kitchen had no food. The fireplace didn't have fire. The house was dark, no light shone inside. Mind explaining the meaning of this?" The atmosphere in my room dropped a lot. It was cold like you were standing outside in the snow, but not cold enough to freeze you, but cold enough to make you shiver.

He nodded like he wasn't surprised at all. "I knew you'd find out sooner or later." I frowned.

"Find out what?"

"I'm a _**vampire**_."

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. They encourage me to write more. Please leave your thoughts down below? (if you want to, of course.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're a vampire?," I asked and laughed. He must be joking. I stopped laughing and said, "I'm serious, Dimitri. Find out what?" I had my arms crossed over my chest giving Dimitri a serious look.

He frowned at me and said, "I'm not joking, Roza. I'm a vampire. My whole family is." I shook my head and said, "Nice try, Dimitri. Vampires don't exist. You know it's okay to tell me that your mom works at the hospital or you guys are donating blood or something and that you're sick. I was just freaked out to find blood in your refrigerator." But there was this strange nagging feeling in my heart telling me that he was telling me the truth. Even if he was, I refuse to believe it.

Vampires just don't exist, even though in some movies and books describe and show them as super hot people with extremely great genetics. They just don't exist. They are nothing, but dark fairy tales. He groaned and muttered something I couldn't quite hear. I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine, you don't want to tell the truth." I was a little hurt to know that he won't tell me what's going on.

I mean, think about it, reality, if you're best friend has been acting strange, would you believe him/her told you 'I'm a vampire' ? No, I definitely won't believe it. Dimitri looked frustrated. He shouldn't be the one who's frustrated, it should be me not him! He looked at me as if he figured something out. I frowned and asked, "what ar-"

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed when I feel two sharp teeth sink into the skin of my neck. The pain was unbearable. He let go of me and I dropped onto the floor clutching my bleeding neck. I looked at my hand and gasped when I see blood all over it, _my_ blood!I looked at Dimitri in fear and scooted away from him. He didn't suck any blood out of me, he just bit me, like a freaking animal! I whimpered as I started to believe his words. The way he moved just now, was impossible for a human being. It was too fast and too strong, too unnatural. I was trembling with fear, fear of what my best friend and crush has become.

"Y-you're a vampire." I stuttered definitely remembering to believe him.

He nodded and said, "My whole family is." He stepped closer to me and I held my hand up.

"Stop! Stay away from me!" I cried with tears rolling down my cheeks. I was trying to accept the fact that he was a vampire. Dimitri Belikov is a vampire. My long time crush is a vampire. This is all so crazy. How did everything get so messed up and weird and unnatural? He looked hurt, but quickly nodded and stood away from me. I was trying to catch my breath. Him biting was so unexpected. I didn't see that one coming. Of course, I didn't see it coming. Heck, I didn't even believe he was a vampire. For heaven's sake! Vampires exist!

I stood up even though my legs were shaking and I felt a little worn out. This is _definitely_ overwhelming. I stumbled and safely got to my bathroom. Thank goodness, Dimitri stood by the window out of my way. He was giving me space and I appreciate that. You think the way Bella Swan found out that Edward Cullen was pretty awesome? Well, I have physical proof, much more reliable than Bella's vampire information. I have a freaking bite mark on my neck and it's bleeding! I washed my neck and grabbed a scarf, because it was the nearest thing I had at the moment and pushed it against my neck.

I turned to Dimitri and said, "You better tell me everything before I faint." He gestured to my bed and I got in underneath the covers.

"Vampire blood has always been in my family. Since the beginning. My dad and mom are both vampires. I never knew that. I always thought they were normal human beings-" He said and I stopped him.

"Wait, if you're dad is a vampire, how about my dad? Does my dad know about your dad being a vampire? I thought my dad and your dad are like buddies for life?" I said getting slightly confused.

He nodded, "Yeah, they are buddies. Apparently, we, vampires try our best to blend in. We force ourselves to eat human food even though it tastes bitter. The older the vampire, they can digest human food better."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"4 years."

That explains his good young 18 years-old looks.

"Don't you vampires burn in the sun?"

"There are two types of vampires. Vampires that are born don't burn in the sun. Vampires that are turned burn in the sun."

"What do you mean by born?"

"Well, for example, My father's side and my mother's side of the family are both vampire born. Vampires that are born, they come out as human and officially become vampires when they drink their parent's blood. Usually, that event takes place when they are 18."

"So that explains your parents good looks." I said rolling my eyes. While they both look young and healthy, my parents look like an old married couple.

He chuckled and said, "Vampires that are turned, are humans that fed on vampire blood, then killed and they wake up as vampires."

"So how do you tell which vampire were born or turned?"

"Vampires that are turned have a bite mark that remains as a faded light scar on their neck." He explained.

I nodded and sighed. I felt a little more comfortable now. Dimitri looked at me and asked, "Can I come closer to you?"

"Yes," I answered without thinking at all. Somehow I miss him. I miss being near him. Gosh, I think I'm stuck on cloud 9. He came to me and slowly sat down on my bed next to me as if he was waiting for me to freak out. Well, surprise, I was too tired to.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Go to sleep, Roza." I nodded and closed my eyes letting sleep take over my tired body.

I woke up and find myself feeling happy, too happy. I frowned and looked around my room. Hmm...what am I looking for? I shook my head and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed. I scowled in annoyance when I couldn't find my favorite scarf. Then the missing piece of my memory hit me like a freaking snowplow.

I gasped, "Dimitri's vampire!" I touched my neck and couldn't find any bite mark. But I remember him biting me like an animal!

"I healed you."

I turned around covering my mouth to keep myself from screaming. There stood Dimitri wearing a black buttoned up shirt, black slacks, black shoes, even a black coat. But, geez, did he look hot in them. I cursed myself to hell and back for thinking about him like _that_. He smiled, clearly amused. "I'm sorry for scaring you." I nodded and said, "You should be. How did you get in?"

He shrugged and said, "I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm Edward Cullen, Roza. Through the front door, of course."

"Chill, Mr. I'm-A-Vampire." I said. He smirked and looked outside of my window. It was snowing like crazy outside. You could hardly see anything, but whiteness.

We went downstairs and my parents were like normal. Not acting strange, thank goodness for that. We had breakfast and my parents didn't mind Dimitri not having breakfast with us. He just sat there doing nothing. Boy, if I still believed he was human, I would have thought he froze to death from the cold in his seat.

"So, Dimitri, what are your plans for today?" My mom asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. I glanced at Dimitri. He smiled genuinely.

"Nothing much. Probably hanging out with this crazy psychotic girl here." He said smirking in my direction. I glared at him. My parents laughed and nodded.

"How dare you call me crazy and psychotic, you creepy stinking _leech_!" I exclaimed angrily at him. His smirk grew knowing the meaning behind the word 'leech'.

I finished my breakfast and we went back up to my room. I closed the door and pointed my finger at him.

"You, still have a lot to tell me." I said bossily and sat down on my bed. He came and sat down next to me. Even though, his skin was cold like ice, there was this warm electricity current that went between us totally keeping me warm.

"Tell me about Ivanov College, Is it vampire free or what?"

"Humans study at Ivanov in the morning until 4 in the evening, 5 in the evening is when the human school turn into a vampire school."

"So, if I attended Ivanov, I would have the morning schedule?"

"Unless you want to be a meal for some vampire, then you can have the night schedule." Dimitri teased.

I made a face of disgust and said, "No, thanks. I don't want to be on any vampire's menu."

He shrugged and said, "That's what I thought."

We talked more about vampires and I felt really stupid. Because I thought I knew most things, but it turned out that there is a whole new world that I'm so clueless about.

"That day I went into your home, where were you?" I asked looking at him curiously.

He sighed and said, "We had a vampire family reunion. When I got back home, I could smell your scent in the house. I found the front door opened and an ice cold pie."

"What did you do with the pie?" I asked smiling a little.

He chuckled and said, "Since my dad is the oldest vampire among my sisters and mother, my mom made him eat the pie so it wouldn't go to waste." I laughed and mentally thanked Dimitri's dad for eating the pie even though, it must have been hell for him.

"Why did you bite me just to prove to me you're a vampire? I mean, you could have done something else." I asked.

"Because you are psychotically stubborn and I had to choice."

"You stinking leech! I hope you burn deep down in hell!"

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I've read them and they really made me happy. Leave a review if you want to. Not forcing!**

 **Have a fun day!**


	6. Chapter 6

"How do you kill a vampire?"I asked as I played the corner of my cover.

Dimitri raised his perfect eyebrow at me. "If you're trying to find a way to murder me, I'm not going to tell you. I'm not stupid, Roza. I know what you're little psychotic mind is up to." I glared at him as he continued to read his boring western novels. I sighed and said, "I'm just curious, you leech! Don't you dare accuse me of something I haven't done...yet."

He looked at me and said, "Yet...that's what I'm afraid of." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Thinking about everything that happened between us, this 'Dimitri-is-a-vampire' thing really gave my life and friendship a big twist. But everything went back to normal, as _normal_ as it can with Dimitri being a vampire of course, which isn't very normal, but _I'll try_ to consider it a normal thing. It was nice having him around me _very_ often. Knowing Dimitri and his super hearing powers, I really hope he doesn't hear how my heart beats faster when he stands close to me or how it skips a beat when he smiles at me. Gosh, I sound mushy, mushier than oatmeal. _Not a good sign~_

"You're the vampire here. Shouldn't I be the one who's supposed to be running out of the door right now?" I asked pointing to myself. He laughs making my heart skip a beat and forgetting why he was laughing in the first place. I blinked few times and pretended my heart didn't skip a beat.

 _He is a vampire, Rose. Get your head out of the clouds! Your chances with Dimitri are out the window and right now it's burning in the burn._

I winced knowing what my mind told me was true. I had no chances with him. _Oh dear...I can feel my heartbreaking. :(_

"Are you okay, Roza?" Dimitri asked concern painted all over his handsome features. I gulped and nodded like I just ran into the great wall of China.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said trying to collect my scattered my brain cells _**again**_.

He nodded like he was entirely convinced, but I ignored his curious look.

 _That bloody vampire is so stupid. He doesn't even know I'm in love with him, I thought bitterly in my mind._

"A vampire can't be killed, but destroyed? Yes." He said shrugging.

I nodded and said, "Keep going. I'm listening."

"Silver stakes can destroy a vampire. Right through the heart or off with the head." Dimitri said looking unimpressed with the thought of silver stakes.

"How about wood? Isn't wood suppose to be for vampires and silver for werewolves?" I asked curiosity getting the better of me. I'm not really into the vampire lovey-dovey stuff, but I watched Twilight and The Vampire Diaries, so I got a sneak and peek on werewolves. I can't believe my mom loves vampire romance movies and series. Imagine my mom finding out that her daughter's best friend is a _real life_ vampire.

He chuckled and I cursed under my breath making him look in my direction. "Is everything alright or is it too much to take in?" He asked looking at me with so much care my heart just melted.

"You're too mu-" I started to say, but stopped when I realized the words that almost slipped out of my mouth. I bit my tongue and sighed in defeat. Geez, I almost said he was too much to take in. That would have been kind of awkward, well for me it would have. Maybe not for you.

He frowned and asked, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" There was a glint of amusement in his eyes. Did he know about my feelings? Why do I feel like he's asking me these kind of questions just to get on my nerves?

I opened my mouth so say something, but decided against it. "You know what? I'm hungry so I'm gonna go and grab a snack or two." I said as brightly as I could trying to cover up how I was really feeling inside. I went downstairs and dad was sneezing. He looked horrible. "Oh Ros- _Achoooo_!"He started to say. I winced and patted his back. I don't know how to help him. He is taking his medicine.

"You'll get better soon, dad." I said and went into the kitchen. I frowned because I was expecting to see mom in here. I poked my head out of the kitchen and asked, "Hey dad, where is mom?"

He turned to me and said, "With her friends. Probably having their little chef gathering event." I nodded. My mom and the other ladies in the neighborhood would come together and talk about food recipes for a few hours. Mom loves doing that and she comes back a great recipes. My tummy can't wait for her return.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of potato chips. _My babies..._

I ran back upstairs only to trip on my own foot. I let out a squeal closing my eyes waiting for the impact or my face hitting the floor, but it never came and I knew why or who actually. I opened my eyes and see Dimitri smiling down at me with amusement dancing in his beautiful brown eyes. I felt electricity shooting through my body, especially my waist. I looked down and see Dimitri's cold fingers brushing with my warn bare skin making me turn red as a lobster. I wiggled out of Dmitri's grasp and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

I swear I heard him chuckled behind me when I ran back into my room. Dimitri walked in after me and got into bed next to me picking up his book again. Thank goodness, he decided to read and not talk about what happened just now. Geez, only his fingers brushing against my warm skin already got me shivering. I shook my head before any polluted thought of mine gets out of control. I turned around and saw Dimitri trying not to laugh. He had a small smile on his face.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked frowning at him. Then he burst out laughing making me forget that he was a vampire.

 ***********Dimitri's Pov (Surprise!)**

It was a good thing Roza didn't know that I could hear her thoughts. Yes, I knew she was _completely madly_ in love me, okay, maybe I put in a little too much adjectives. I could hear her thoughts because I bit her and mainly because she's my mate. She looks really cute when she suddenly shakes her head blushing red like she was frustrated with herself. I couldn't stop myself this time.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked frowning at me. She narrowed her deep brown eyes at me.

I shrugged and said, "Nothing." I can't let her know that I can hear her thoughts. She'd destroy me if she found out. I knew all of her secrets and one of those secrets still makes me angry and see nothing but rage, even though I _took_ care of it.

She sighed and bit her lip making me turn away from her. If she keeps doing that, I won't be able to control myself. Yes, I love her a lot. I grew up with her and knew all of her favorite food, colors and movies. There wasn't a single thing that I didn't know about her. I knew she felt the electricity every time our skin touches. I can see it in her eyes. Her mouth may say the opposite, but her eyes gave everything away.

I turned around and see Roza looking at something in her wallet. Her eyes turned teary. I searched her mind and see a picture of her and that low life human. He beat her and threatened her while I was gone. Good thing, I always flew back and forth between America and Russia keeping an eye on Roza. I looked at her and desperately want her to tell me what that boyfriend of hers. I want her to trust me. I want her to hand her heart to me. I want to be that person that she trusts the most. I knew she trusts me, but not enough to tell me everything, especially about her feelings. I could tell her mind, but I don't want to drive her away by scaring her. I don't want to be a monster in her eyes.

I knew that if I told her about Greg's death and that I was the one who brutally killed him, she would see me as a monster. I don't want to lose her and I won't let anyone take her away from me. I hated the way Greg laid his finger on her. Every slap, punch and kick he laid on her, I counted and did exactly the same thing to him. I tortured him and then made sure he got my point before sending him all the way to hell.

A sob escaped her lips. I turned to her and pulled her onto my lap. She cried and threw her wallet across the floor. I held her warm body close to me and closed my eyes. The fresh strawberry scent filled my nose. I buried my face in her long dark brown wavy hair. She curled up and hid her face in my black button up shirt. I said nothing not wanting to push her. I love her. Because I know how it feels when you just want someone to be there and comfort you without saying anything. Sometimes the best way to comfort someone is just to hold them and keep your mouth shut.

"It's all my fault!" She cried.

I held onto her tighter and said, "No, it's not."

She said nothing more. After a few minutes, I carefully laid her down on her bed pulling the covers up to keep her warm. She cried until she fell asleep. I hurt me to know that I couldn't do more to help her. I wanted to make her bad memories disappear and fill her mind with only good and bright dreams. I bent down and kissed her forehead. I pulled away and tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Roza." I said softly and went downstairs. I see Roza's father asleep on the couch with a box of tissue in his hand. I walked out of the door locking it from inside. With a sigh, I sped off back to my home with Roza on my mind.

I could feel that she's sleeping. I hope she doesn't get those nightmares again. Many nights, I would stand under her window and listen to her thoughts. Before I bit her, I could hear her thoughts, but they weren't clear like after I bit her, marking her.

I closed my eyes and listen to her thoughts.

 _"Dimitri."_

 **Yay! Another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews. They really encourage me to write me. Pink hug and kisses to you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Roza, I'd like you to meet Vasilsa Dragomir. She will being going to Ivanov College with us." Dimitri said introducing the blonde beauty in front of me. She was truly beautiful. Nice long legs and jade green eyes. She had pale skin like Dimitri. She stuck her hand out and said, "Hello Roza. You can call me Lissa. Vasilsa is ridiculously long." I shook her hand and it was cold like Dimitri's. I shot him a look and he nodded. He leaned into me and whispered, "She's like _me_." Since we were in a restaurant celebrating the big opportunity for me to go out of the country. My parents idea. Sadly for Dimitri and Lissa, they both ate human food so they could blend in.

But dad started to cough again, and so mom decided to take him home first. So that leaves me with Dimitri and this vampire beauty queen Lissa. I don't hate her, but I don't like the fact that over half of the guys in the restaurant had their eyes on her. She's beautiful and perfect. Very elegant and princess material. Look at me...short, not pretty, doesn't always get A's on her papers, not even elegant in anyway. Look at Dimitri...handsome, smart and just really awesome and perfect like Lissa.

I felt like I don't belong here. They both look so proper and so good in their outfits. Dimitri in his black suit, Lissa in her long dark green silk dress that hugged her body beautifully. Me? I was wearing a long dark red dress that was strapless and the skirt flared out like a flower. I liked the dress, it was the best dress I had. My mom gave me the dress when I was 16 and the dress was too big then.

"Are you excited about going to Ivanov, Roza?" Lissa asked letting her Russian accent lace with her words gracefully. I suppressed the unsettling feeling and forced a smile.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I asked trying to make a good conversation. I have to no right to ruin the mood.

She smiled brightly at me and grinned at Dimitri. I felt like there was something I didn't know that the two knew and I didn't like it. She turned to me and said, "Yes, I am. I went Ivanov Kindergarten, Ivanov Academy and now we're both going to Ivanov College!" I didn't know Ivanov had a kindergarten and high school. Dimitri didn't tell me that.

 _Where is this jealousy coming from? Get a grip, Hathaway!_

"How's Christian?" Dimitri asked Lissa glancing at me. She smiled brightly like the name just made her day a whole lot better.

"He's doing great. I can't wait until we return to Russia. I miss him so much." Lissa said smiling at me. I smiled back awkwardly. I didn't know who Christian was, but it sure made Lissa happy hearing his name. Maybe he is her brother?

 _You're just hoping this 'Christian' is her boyfriend, don't you?_

 _Shut up, brain! I'm not that mean!_

Unfortunately, dinner passed by so slowly, I felt like sloth. Dimitri told me he needed to drop Lissa off at her home. I told him that I could actually call a cab, even though this was a small town, we still have town cabs.

"No, Roza. You can come with us. It's easier. I told your parents I would take you home." Dimitri said looking down at me. I slipped on my white coat and shook my head. I was upset for some sick reason and I didn't like it. I wanted to be alone, think alone without _someone_ disturbing my thoughts. I didn't dare look at Dimitri afraid that he could figure out what's wrong with me. He knew me too well.

"No, Dimitri. Take Lissa home and I'll call a cab. I haven't done that in awhile. It's a good change." I said walking away from him in my black heels. I hear Dimitri coming after me.

He grabbed my wrist sending electricity shocks making me gasp and pull away from his touch, even though my skin still yearns for more. "Roza, what is wrong? Please tell me." He pleaded looking into my eyes.

I shook my head and said, "Lissa's waiting for you, Dimitri. Go, I can take care of myself." I wanted him to leave. I want him to leave my heart alone. It was hurting more and more. I don't think I could bare the pain any longer. I will always be _just_ his best friend, nothing more. He looked hurt, but nodded and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, but not as tight as I usually do. I need to keep it friend zone.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Dimitri asked as we pulled away from the hug. I sighed not really knowing if I want to see him tomorrow or not. Tonight really wore me out. I was feeling emotions that I have never felt before. Like: Jealousy. Who knew being jealous could make me feel so evil? I wanted to do things I've never done before. Lissa is really a nice girl. She has done nothing wrong at all, and yet there's this urge to push her away from _him_ as if she was some deadly plague, it was so strong that I almost did it. Luckily, I controlled myself and ignored the fire inside of me.

"No. I think I need some time alone." I said nodding at him. He looked at me and nodded. "Okay. Call me if you need me." I gave him a small smile and said, "Okay." Dimitri went to Lissa and guided her to his car. After they disappeared, I took out my phone and called a cab.

It was spring and there were puddles everywhere. I love puddles, but sadly, I was in my best dress. The cab came and I got in telling the driver my address.

As the car moved, I rested my head on the window watching houses pass by like a movie playing on screen. I sighed and closed my eyes.

 _What is happening to me?_

 _Why do I feel so sad even though I should be happy?_

"We're here!" The driver said. I paid him and got out. I went into my house feeling tired and restless.

"Rose? I thought Dimitri-" Mom said looking quite surprised.

I cut her off and said, "I know. I wanted to use the cab. Plus, Dimitri needed to take Lissa home too. I thought using the cab would be much faster and easier for him."

Mom nodded and said, "Okay, but if Dimitri says he wants to take you home, I expect you and him at the front door next time." I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and reached for the zipper on the back. I scowled when I couldn't quite reach it. I stopped trying and took a deep breath trying to calm down. I tried again and pulled the zipper down even though, I was in a weird position.

My mind wondered to Dimitri and Lissa. They seem to know each other _very_ well. The way they look at each other...do they... _like_ each other? I shook my head at the scary thought. My heart was beating in my chest like crazy. This time it was for the wrong reason. Not because of Dimitri being so close to me, but because of Dimitri _and_ Lissa. I groaned and muttered, "Curse you, Dimitri Vladimir Belikov. I hate your hair. I hate your style. I just freaking hate you!" I angrily took off my dress and threw it into the dirty laundry basket. I grabbed a set of pj's and went into the bathroom stomping my foot against the floor.

I took a shower cursing Dimitri all the way to hell and back for making me fall for him. I swear sometimes I feel like he's in my head, like literally in my head. Sometimes, I could hear him chuckle even though he's not here. That's creepy, right? Yeah, that's creepy. I love him so much that I'm hearing things. Crap! I'm going crazy. I shook my head and got out of the bathroom fully dressed for bed.

I sat on my bed thinking hard. Lately, I keep hearing Dimitri's voice in my head. It's so weird. I think I'm imagining things. I turned off the lights and laid in my bed trying to fall asleep.

 _"I love you, Roza."_

I scoffed and mentally rolled my eyes. Yeah, I'm definitely imagining things. He will never say those words to me.

 **I am super sorry for the late update. Something important came up and I didn't have time to write. But now I do. Whatcha think? Poor Rose.**

 **Leave a review down below if you want to. I like reading them. Thank you for reading my story. It makes me happy knowing that I'm making others happy too. Thank you soooo much! Pink hugs and purple kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose, there's someone for you!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I quickly applied my lip gloss and ran downstairs. I stared at the person wide eyed.

"K-Karen Hyde?" I said quite shocked to see my high school girl-friend standing in my room. She had auburn hair, grey eyes and an inch taller than me. She smirked and hugged.

"Glad to know you remember my name, baby girl!" I playfully pushed her and scrunched up my nose.

"You know I hate it when you call me 'baby girl'." I said. She threw her head back and laughed. The funny thing between Karen and I is we used to have this crazy war. Back in high school, we both had a crush on Dimitri. Well, we would argue, but soon she kind of grew out of the crush thing. My mom smiled at Karen and said, "You girls can catch up. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Karen smiled back at my mom and said, "Thank you, Mrs. Mazur."

After mom disappeared into the kitchen, Karen grasped my hands and said, "Put on a sexy dress, we're going to a party." I rolled my eyes. I should have known. Karen is very famous for going to all the parties. There was no way I'm going to a party.

 _Dimitri wouldn't be happy if I went to a party._

 _Screw him! You're 18 and you need a break from him._

 _No, he'll be mad at me._

 _Go to the party. Forget about him for a night!_

Karen raised her eye brow waiting for an answer from me. I broke into a bright smile and said, "Why not?" She grinned and we went upstairs to my room. -Not-So -Surprisingly, Karen was prepared. She had on a bright red dress that showed off her curves very well. She looked hot. Then she threw a black dress in my face. I looked at it and blinked a few times. It was quite revealing, no, very revealing. It was not like the dirty kind of revealing, it was a classy revealing type of dress. I went into the bathroom and put it on. It went up to mid thigh and hung on my body like a second skin. The dress was backless. It had a skater skirt and long black sleeves. It was a sexy cute dress.

Karen clapped her hands together and said, "Boys are definitely are going to go crazy!" I laughed and then stopped.

"My mom would never let me wear a dress this revealing. She doesn't like backless dresses." I said worriedly. Karen smiled and patted my back.

"Chill! I asked for her permission. She said it was fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing, it was already dark. The party's probably at its full swing now.

"I can't believe you and Dimitri aren't together by now! I mean, come on! The tension between you two is so strong that I wanted to scream 'date already, idiots!'." Karen said while driving. I sighed.

"That's the thing, Karen. The tension got so strong that I couldn't take it." I said playing with my hair.

"What do you mean? You're giving up? Don't you dare!...Don't you see the way he looks at you? All I see in his eyes is love and his adoration for you and only you."

"Yes, Karen. Love and adoration for girl who will always be his best friend, nothing more than that." I said seriously.

Karen rolled her eyes and said, "Too bad, Dimitri isn't here tonight. If he sees you in that dress, I am positive that he'll change his mind." I blushed at the thought. I know he wouldn't let me wear this dress. But what the hell! This is my night! No Dimitri!

I grinned when Karen parked her car in front. We got out of the car and there kids out on the lawn all drunk. Some were even making out. Loud music was turned on that we could hear it across the street. I opened the door and the smell of alcohol and sweat hit my nose. I remember some of the kids, they were in the same the same as I was.

Karen dragged me to the dance floor. We started to dance and lose ourselves. "This is the best night ever!" I shouted over to the music to Karen. She nodded and grabbed my hand. "Let's go get some drinks!" I nodded and followed her.

She handed me red cup and without looking, I gulped down the burning liquid.

After a few more cups, we went back to dancing again. I looked over and see Karen making out with boy on the couch. I laughed and shook my head. A hand wrapped around my waist, I turned around and see blonde haired boy. He was clearly drunk, but I didn't mind. We danced and many times his hands kept trying to go under my dress. I stopped him of course. I walked to the table and grabbed a cup of whisky.

I threw the cup away and my head spun. My vision became unfocused and then focused. The floor kept leaning side to side making me stumble a few times. Then I found myself a cute boy to dance with again. He was tall and very handsome indeed.

 _But not handsome as Dimitri!_

The thought of him pissed me off. The boy leaned in and pressed his warm lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him back. His hands tightened around my waist keeping my body against his body showing no sign of letting me go. Before things could get even more intense, a hand pulled me from the boy. I swear I felt the electricity. I looked at the person who did that and frowned.

"Dimitri?"

He looked angry. He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me out of the party. I protested and hit his arm. "LET GO OF ME! DIMITRI, LET GO!" I yelled at him. He turned around looking at me. "What were you thinking!" He asked.

I glared at him my anger raising as well. "What was I thinking? I was having fun! You have no right to do this to me!" I yelled angrily at him. He just had no right to do that. I don't need him to come and manage my life!

He swiftly threw me over his shoulder. I didn't even realize that he was wearing a black suit. Everything he wore was black. I felt sick to my stomach as he walked over to his car. He put me down and said, "Get in the car." I didn't. I walked away from his car heading back to the party. Dimitri having long legs caught up with me and said, "Get in the car, Roza."

He sounded powerful like if you didn't do what he told you to do, you will die. I smirked and said, "No!" He was the best and worst thing in this world for me. But right now, he was making me angry.

" _Roza_..."

"No, you think you can just come and manage my life! You're wrong! I have my parents to manage the first 18 years of my life! I don't need you! You drive me crazy, Dimitri! You just leave me alone!" I snapped angrily.

"It's past midnight! Something bad could happen to you!"

"Yes, something like you!" I said and turned from him. I had enough of him! I can't even sleep at night because of him. He really needs to go back to that beautiful vampire Lissa. He is no good for me. I started to take a step, the world around me spun making me lose my balance. As if on cue, Dimitri caught me with his supernatural vampire speed. His hand was on my back making me shiver. I could feel the electricity running all over my body. That's when it hit so hard, I missed him. It's been a few days since I've last seen Dimitri. Well, mostly because I was trying to sort out my head. I needed some space.

I pushed myself from him, but he wouldn't let go of me. "Let go of me." I said weakly. I was still stunned by the overwhelming emotion I was feeling whenever he touches me. He shook his head and said, "No, I'm taking you back home." I dug my heels into the ground as Dimitri pulled me towards his car.

"No! I refuse to go with you, _leech_!" I yelled at him loudly causing people to look at us.

 _Oh well, they're drunk. They'll forget about all of this tomorrow!_

Dimitri sighed and said, "We need to talk."

I glared at him and said, "Then talk!" Let's get everything cleared up before I lose my mind again.

"Not when you're drunk and not thinking straight." He said and picked me up bridal style. This time, I didn't fight him back. One, I was feeling a little sick to my stomach. Two, I like being in his arms even though it was against my rule. Three, I wanted to talk to him too. You know, get things over with. He placed me in his car and drove me to a red brick house I have never seen before.

"I thought you're taking me back home." I said frowning at the beautiful sight before my eyes.

It was big and looked very historical somehow. "You can freshen up here. I'll take you back home tomorrow." He said and helped me out of his car. The wooden door was opened by a very beautiful looking Olena. She smiled and welcomed me warmly, so warm that I almost forgot they were vampires. I stepped inside and instantly felt insecure. Inside, Dimitri's dad and sisters all sat on the couch wearing my formal clothing. They all looked great and very elegant. Geez, I'm in a big house full of vampires.

Then I was attacked by a hug from Lissa. I looked at her confused.

 _What is she doing here?_

 _Great, I definitely should go back to my home._

"Oh, Roza, you look sick." Lissa said tucking a strain of my messy hair behind my ear. I nodded and took a step away from her. I really don't belong here. They all look like models and elegant in their movement.

Lissa gave me a small smile and said, "Come, I think we have some clothes you'll fit into." I shook my head and turned to Dimitri. I had my arms crossed over my chest. I felt uncomfortable and almost unsafe. I know they won't hurt me, but it still doesn't changes the fact that they're vampires. As a human, I am part of their diet and I don't like that idea at all.

"Please take me back to my home." I said as politely as I could. I was angry and confused again. He moved closer to me. I stepped back repeated my sentence. This time louder and clearer.

"Please take me back to my home."

Olena looked at Randall who is Dimitri's dad worriedly. "Take her home, Dimitri. She needs rest." Randall said and gave me a warm smile. I returned the smile and thanked his family. I walked outside and wrapped myself with my arms trying to stay warm. Dimitri followed after me. I got into the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt. I felt really sick, tired and confused.

"How did you find me?" I asked when he got in.

His eyes never off the road, he answered, "Your mom."

"Not only a leech, but you're a liar too." I said and added, "I never told my mom where the party would be, Neither did Karen."

He took in a deep breath and said, "I just know."

"How? Did you follow me?"

"No. I didn't follow you."

"Then how did you find me?"

"I can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes and laughed even though I felt more like crying. Geez, how did life get so complicated?

"More secrets, huh?"

"So it's alright if you have secrets and I can't?" He asked. I could feel anger radiating off of him.

I scoffed and said, "We're going back to the start right? At least I tell you my secrets."

"Yes, but not all of them. Is that true, Roza?" Dimitri asked looking at me deeply as if he could see my soul and read every secret I had inside. I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

"You do the same thing to me. You have secrets, you tell me your secrets, but not all of them. Is that true, Dimitri?" I said sadly. We used to tell each other everything, but not anymore. It's kind of sad that we turned out like this. Sometimes, I'd like to blame the vampires for all of the fuss I've been going through.

He looked at the road as he drove.

I felt as if he too was struggling. I felt like someone dropped a 40 footer container on me.

" _I love you_."

 **Hi, I am sorry to tell you that I won't be able to update as often. But right now, I am in Lao and I can only update at the hotel.**

 **Question: Who said 'I love you' ?**

 **Is it Rose or Dimitri?**

 **Please leave a review (if you want to), but they really encourage me to write more.**

 **Thank you for all the support and reviews. I read them over and over. It always brings a smile to my face.**

 **Yellow hugs and orange kisses!**

 **Iris-**

 **PS. I'm sorry if they are some grammar mistakes and misspelling in there. I was in a hurry.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"I love you."_

Those three words echoed gently in my head. It was Dimitri's voice that I heard. Have I fallen so hard for him that my conscious is starting to sound like him? I was imagining things again. I glanced at him as he kept driving. The sight of my home came into my view and I couldn't wait to get out. Somehow, being with Dimitri is so suffocating and so...intense that I can't stand it.

As soon as he parked, I opened the door and got out not even bothering to say 'goodnight' or 'goodbye'. Can you blame? How did we even get here? We used to be so close and he used to bring me so much happiness, but now? When I look at him, all I feel is sadness and I knew my hopeless love was slowly taking its steps back. I love him. I really do. I won't deny that. It's just waiting for _that day_ to come...is so hard. As I walked, in a blink of an eye, Dimitri was standing right in front of me.

I crossed my arms and opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"I don't want us to be like this, Roza." He said, his calm gentle voice slowly making my heart melt. See? All the little things he does can already make me feel like this. It's so crazy, but I love it.

I blinked away the tears that was starting form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore. I was tired of it. I cried when Greg was here. I cried when Dimitri was here.

"So do I, Dimitri." I said and tried to walk around him, but his cold hands caught my arm. Shocks of electricity ran through my skin right where his cold skin was touching mine. Isn't it interesting that his skin maybe ice cold but a single touch from him could make my skin hot? I looked at him and said, "Not tonight, Dimitri."

His light browns eyes that I loved so much bore deeply into mine like he was collecting every delicate detail of my soul, a place no one has ever reached. Just him looking at me already made my heart beat twice as fast as its normal rate. I swear this vampire here will be the death of me. "There are somethings that I don't want to drag you into it. My life isn't the same anymore. I can't do whatever I want anymore. Things has changed a lot and there are a lot of things that you don't know." He said. His grip on my arm tightened as if he was afraid of letting me go. All the sadness in his eyes made me go soft and the anger that I was feeling earlier turned into exhaust.

I moved closer to him and said, "Please tell me. I can't live like this." My voice came out as needy and ever so desperate. But I didn't care. I wanted to end this painful feeling in my heart so bad that I was willing to risk everything.

He looked at me and cupped my face. As if time had stopped. He pulled my face near his and my breath became short as if I was running out of air. Then his cold lips touched my warm ones and his arms wrapped protectively around my waist. I felt complete and like nothing in this world mattered anymore. We fitted perfectly with each other. I felt safe in his cold arms. We pulled away because we both needed air and I couldn't help it but look at him. His eyes weren't on me but they were looking at everything around us.

Then he looked at me and said, "Roza, pack your stuff right now." I frowned in confusion. Did he just ignored our little moment? Did that kiss mean anything to him? He can't just tell me to pack my stuff right now. I wanted to know why he kissed me right now and right here. I am so sick of not getting answers from him.

I frowned and pushed him. "No!" I said angrily.

"Now is the time, Rose." He said, his voice strong and cold. No, I was not taking that vampire attitude from him. I have had enough of this.

I scoffed and asked, "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" All I felt at that moment was anger and hurt. His eyes weren't focusing on me at all. It's like his mind was somewhere else and it bothered me a lot. He was staring into nothing and yet his eyes held worry, anger and sadness.

I waited for him to answer my question, but his answer never came. "Dimitri?"

"Dimitri." I called out again.

He shook his head and looked at me. "Please pack your things now. We need to leave." He said holding onto my shoulders. I pushed him away and shouted, "NO!"

"I am not going anywhere with you until you answer my question! Were you even listening to me?" I asked angrily. I can't believe he completely ignored me. What the heck!

He roughly grabbed my shoulders and said, "Pack your things right now!" Fear captured my heart making my whole body tremble. For a moment, regret flashed in his eyes. Did he regret kissing me?

"I'm sorry. But I'm begging you to pack right now. Please trust me on this." He said, much gentler than before. I nodded and made my way inside with Dimitri right behind me. My parents came up and Dimitri said, "Let Rose come with me and know that she will be in good hands." They nodded looking like they were in a daze. I looked at him and asked, "What did you do to them?"

He gestured to the stairs and said, "Every vampire can compel a human to do anything. I'll tell you more about it." I nodded and quickly went upstairs. To my surprised, Dimitri knew exactly where everything was. He helped me packed all the clothes I needed with seconds. I still didn't know why we were going. Dimitri guided me back to his car and I asked, "Where are we going?"

He looked at me and said, "Ivanov."

 **A very short chapter I know, but I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. Thank you for all the support! Leave a review if you want to!**

 **Love, Iris**


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri had my hand in his hand pulling me along with his quick pace. It was night and we have arrived at Ivanov. I couldn't understand why we were here. The campus was like a big yellow brick palace. It screamed money. The two wooden doors opened and revealed a man in a black suit.

"Lord Belikov!" He exclaimed loudly and opened the door wider for us to go inside. I found that they were using electricity. They were using candles. Inside was luxuriously decorated. I stood there mouth opened. Until Dimitri guided me to upstairs and there was a long hall with many doors. He looked at me and said, "The human school starts tomorrow. The uniforms are already in the closet. I'll come and see you tomorrow night. The man downstairs will give you anything you need just ask."

I nodded and asked, "Wait, these rooms...what are they for?" He lifted my chin up with his cold finger and said, "Vampire dormitory. Don't worry. They're in school." He gave me a small smile and asked, "Do you see the stairs at the end of the hall?" I looked at the end and nodded.

"Go up the stairs and there is going to be two big doors, that's your room." Dimitri said and kissed my forehead. My eyes closed when his lips touched my skin feeling the tingling feeling all over my body. I opened my eyes and the empty space next to me made me missed his presence. I sighed and followed Dimitri's direction.

I walked up the stairs and found two big door painted in shiny gold. Floral patterns were beautifully and delicately carved on it. I opened the door and gasped. My room looked more fit for a princess, maybe a queen. I closed the door and stepped out. The stairs led me to this one beautiful room. I did exactly what he told me to do. I turned around and let out a shriek. There stood the man in the suit from earlier smiling kindly at me. "Your room, my lady." He said and opened the door for me.

I pointed to myself and asked, "My r-room?"

He nodded and I walked in only to turn around and asked, "Are you sure this is my room?" The man in his forties chuckled warmly and said, "Yes, my lady." My eyebrows knitted together when I heard him address me as 'lady'. I smiled and said, "Oh, okay. Um...please call me Rose." I still didn't understand why he called me 'my lady' twice, but whatever. I'll ask Dimitri tomorrow night.

He kindly smiled at me and said, "I'm afraid that would be inappropriate if I address you by your first name, my lady. But my name is Abellio and I am at your service." The way he said it made me giggled. It made me feel like I was some princess which was a silly thought. I nodded and bid goodnight to him. I went into the _way too posh_ of a bedroom and tried my best not to faint right then and there. Telling the truth, I did not want to touch anything worrying about the cost. Plus, I was still a little worried about living in the vampire dormitory.

What was Dimitri thinking of? How could he put me in the middle of a vampire dormitory. He still didn't tell me any details. On the flight to here, he was always on his phone and surprise, surprise! He had a private jet. Everything was confusing for me and it was driving me crazy. But I had to patient right? I sighed and found my luggage all there. I walked over to the closet and opened it. My eyes widened.

I swallowed and closed the closet door. I took a deep breath and opened it again. Yep, still there. There were expensive gowns and school uniforms. The uniform assisted of a gray knee length skirt, a long white buttoned up blouse and a gray suit jacket. I thought these kind of uniforms only existed in imaginary posh schools, but hey, vampires exists. So that changes a lot of things. I was starting doubt all the things I knew. Is the boogeyman real? Is Jack Frost real? Oh, wait, is Sandman real? I love him!

I shook my head at the childish thoughts of mine. "You are losing your mind, Rose." I muttered to myself as I carefully looked at the dresses. It's so weird to have so many ball gowns when you're actually here for education. I didn't sign up for Arts and Designs, I signed up for Space Science and Oceanography . Yeah, praise me. I love science.

With another sigh, I decided to take a quick shower and don't let me even start on the bathroom. It's overwhelming I'll tell you that.

I stood there staring at the lit up candle. It was funny because there was no switch or anything in this place, but there was only one candle in my room and yet it could make my whole room bright. I swallowed and blew the candle out. My whole room was dark. There is something Dimitri hasn't told and I wished he'd tell me ahead of time because this is just creepy.

What if female vampires found out that there is a human girl next door to them? What if they bite me? Oh gosh, I don't wanna die!

I quickly climbed into the queen sized bed and snuggled under the thick layers of blankets. I was scared would be an understatement.

Then there was a knock on my door. I bit my lips and pulled the blanket over my head. I swear if something supernatural happens to me tonight, I am going to kill Dimitri!

"Roza...I know you're not asleep!"

I sat up and frowned. "Lissa?"

"Yes, it's me. Who else?"

I ran to the door and opened it. For the first time, I was actually glad to see her. I smiled widely in relief and moved aside so she could come it. She was wearing a long black dress that had a slit up her thigh showing off her perfectly slim long legs. She smiled and walked in. She walked over to where the candle that I blew out was.

"Oh, I bl-" I started to say, but stopped when she blew on it again and my whole room was bright again. She winked at me and said, "Magic."

I slowly nodded my head. She sat down on the light brown couch and crossed her legs. "So Dimitri told me that you're starting school tomorrow?" She said looking at me with her jade green eyes. I nodded and sat down on the opposite couch from her. She smiled and said, "Don't worry, no vampire would dare bite you."

"Alright." I said and hugged my knees.

She grasped my shaking hands and said, "Your life is about to change forever, Roza. Let me give you a little advice; listen to Dimitri. He knows what he's doing." Her green eyes bore into mine making me feel like she could read me like a book. I blinked and nodded. She smiled and patted my hand.

I quietly thanked her and she stood up. "Get some rest. You have a very long day tomorrow." She said and in a blink of an eye; she was gone like she was never here. I shook my head and sighed.

I will never understand vampires.

"Abellio, where is Dimitri?" I asked as I walked down the hallway with him. Apparently, even though there was sunlight outside, they kept the curtains closed and open it when night falls. He smiled at me and said, "He is doing his duty, my lady." I sighed sadly. Apparently, I really miss him. I miss having his cold lips on mine.

I looked at him and asked, "What duty? Why do you keep calling me 'my lady'?" I had so many questions in my head that I needed to find answers. So Abellio was my target. He helped me down the stairs carrying my school bag like a gentleman he was. "He will have to answer that to you himself. I address you as 'my lady' because you are one."

I laughed and said, "Abellio, I am far from being a lady, trust me. I even trip on my own foot." His kind gentle expression did not change. He remained quiet.

He guided me to the front door and said, "Walk to the left corner and you'll find the human side of Ivanov, my lady. And please say nothing about vampires to any human at all. Have a wonderful day, my lady." He handed me my school bag. I smiled and thanked him. I opened the door and closed it. I walked around the left corner and found the human side of Ivanov. Boys and girls in their uniforms. I walked to the front door and boy, was it packed with students. All human, I'm positive.

I held on tightly to my school bag straps and looked for the administration counter. I frowned because there were so many hallways and it was all posh and looked the same. I ran my hand through my wavy long hair in frustration.

 _Go down the hallway on your right, Roza._

Did I just hear Dimitri's voice in my head? Again? Without hesitation, I walked down the hallway on my right. I was at an intersection of 4 hallways. I groaned. What now?

 _Keep walking. Straight ahead there will be a sign for the administration counter._

I did what my mind (in Dimitri's voice) told me to do. Right, there it was. I smiled and walked up to the counter. The woman smiled and asked, "Name, please?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway." I said.

She handed me a paper that had all the classes on it. "Welcome to Ivanov College, Miss Hathaway." I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked at my paper and thank goodness there was a map behind it. I went through the whole day feeling invisible. The teacher did not ask me to introduce myself at all and I was fine with that. But to be honest, the students acted like arrogant jerks and witches. They all have this air of arrogance swimming around them. It was horrible. The school system was different than most college too. The teacher would give you a long list of assignments and you have to return the assignments in 3 months. You can do anything you want, but you have to return your work on time or you lose a few points.

It was almost like high school, but the topics and details were deeper and more serious. Students didn't talk back at the teacher and the teacher didn't have to yell to shut the students up. It was way too posh and the stupid rich lifestyle was annoying to me. Everyone minded their own business and no one was pulling a prank...at all. It was strange, but good at the same time. No wonder, Ivanov is on top of the best college in the world. They deserve it. Even though the students were arrogant, but they had their limits.

Everything was well organized. I found myself feeling a little tired. I had lists from each subject in my hands. The teacher would write down where to find the source of answers and all you have to do is write it down on your notebook.

I sighed as I walked towards the corner.

"Hey!"

I turned around and found a boy wearing the gray school uniform frowning at me. "You can't go there! It's restricted!" He said gesturing to the area I was heading to. Right. Vampire. Human. I nodded and said, "Oh, okay. Thanks for telling me. I didn't know that."

He nodded and went back to his group of friends. They were talking seriously about something. It was 4pm and I wanted to head back to my room. I glanced at everybody around me and took off running around the corner into the vampire side of Ivanov. I opened the door and let out a scream. There stood Abellio. I placed my hand on my beating heart trying to calm it down.

"Abellio, you frightened me!" I exclaimed as I closed the door. He smiled and said, "Welcome back, my lady. Shall I take your bag?" I shook my head and said, "Thank you, but I can manage."

He nodded and asked, "How was your first day of college, my lady?" I shrugged and laughed a bit at the end.

"It was...different than I thought it would be. But nice in a way. Thank you." I said. Then my mind started to wonder about Abellio. Is he a vampire? No doubt he is. I mean he is working with vampires 24/7.

As we walked up the stairs, I decided to be brave and just ask. "Abellio?"

He looked at me and said, "Yes, my lady?"

"Are you a vampire?" I asked. I know it's a stupid question, but I needed confirmation.

He nodded, "Yes."

"How old are you?"

"If I tell you, I'll give you quite a fright, my lady." He said. I frowned and stopped going up the red carpeted stairs.

"Please tell me." I said.

"765, my lady." He said.

Speechless would be an understatement right now. 765 years old! What the heck! And he still looks like he is in his forties!

"Wow." I breathed.

He chuckled and said, "I am turning 766 next month, my lady." I still couldn't believe my ears.

We finally reached my room and I couldn't have been more happy. I was looking forward to seeing Dimitri tonight. I changed into comfortable clothing (my own worn out clothes) and reviewed the lists of assignments. Boy, lots of homework. I looked at my phone and still had a few more hours until tonight. I took out my notebook and started to write my essay. It was a bore. No matter how many times the teacher have told me that my English was so original, I still couldn't find a heart to love it truly.

Then someone knocked on my door. I closed my notebook and walked to the door.

 _Please let it be Dimitri, please!_

I opened it and found a tall, golden blonde and bright blue eyed woman looking at me. She gave me a professional smile and stuck her hand out for a handshake.

"Good evening, my lady. My name is Lavinia and I am the royal teacher of Ivanov Vampire Realm." She said smoothly without any kind of flaw at all. I nodded and shook her cold hand. I frowned and asked, "Are you a vampire?"

She frowned and said, "Yes, I am and have been one for over 450 years. I am here to teach you the history of vampires." I crossed my arms and leaned on the door frame.

"I can look it up on Google, thank you." I said. She sighed and shook her head in disapproval.

"No, I am here to teach you the truth about vampires and not those _foolish fictional_ stories!" She said sounding like she was offended. I sighed and moved aside for her. She was fashionably well dressed. She wore a long black and white gown and hugged her small waist. Her golden blonde hair was made into a tight big bun. She had on a pair of diamond and pearl earrings. Gotta give that she has a good sense of style.

She sharply turned around making stop my tracks abruptly. Since Lavinia was taller than me, she looked down at me and said, "First, you must learn the classes of the vampire society."

Classes? Vampire society? Okay. Why the hell not?

I sat down on the couch with both of foot on it. She suddenly stood up and sharply pointed at me. "Never sit like that!" She scolded me, making me move my feet back down to the carpeted floor again. Then she gracefully sat down with her chin high. I rolled my eyes at her. She is one melodramatic vampire woman.

She set down her books. The books were hardcover and they looked ancient. And let me you tell, they were thick as hell.

"You do know that vampires can compel humans, yes?" She asked looking at me with her blue eyes. I nodded.

She opened a dark red book and it was in some language I have never seen before. It does not look like Russian or any other languages. It was weird. Lavinia looked at me and said, "This is the vampire language called Vasgar. Most vampires can read them."

Therefore, I spent hours listening to Lavinia talking about vampire society. The Great Crown is a title also known as the ruler (king or queen) of the vampire realm. But if it is time for The Great Crown to hand over the power, there will be 3 royal families of pureblooded vampires. That is the Ivashkov, Belikov and Dragomir. There be 1 person representing the 3 royal families. Vasilisa Dragomir is also known as The Dragomir Crown, she could be the next ruler of the vampire realm. Then there is Dimitri Belikov aka. The Belikov Crown and Adrian Ivashkov, The Ivashkov Crown. It was shocking to find out that Dimitri could become the next king. Gosh, I almost fainted. It was all about class and who was more superior than who.

Each pureblooded vampire is gifted. There are Sighters. Sighters are vampires that can see the past of a person or thing. Then there are Dreamers; they prophesy about things. There are also Shape-shifters, they can turn into animals. Apparently, I asked Lavinia if they could turn into a Clownfish and she was not very happy with my question. I also learned that The Ivashkov Crown was a Shape-shifter. The Dragomir Crown (Lissa) was a Sighter. But she told me to find out about Dimitri's gift myself. I looked at the time on my phone and it was 6:30 pm. Lavinia had left a few minutes and my dinner was already set out on the small white wooden table. I walked over to the table and sat down on the beautiful white wooden chair. I slowly ate my dinner thinking a lot about what I learned from Lavinia. And oh! She told me to call her 'Madame Lavinia'. Pfff! Madame, my butt.

But let's just give that over 450 years old vampire. I sighed and leaned into my chair. Where is Dimitri?

He said he'd be here. I have a lot to discuss with him.

"You look bored."

I let out a yelp jumping out of my chair to see Dimitri in a black clothes. When did he started to like black so much? Ah, right, when he became this vampire who makes me so frustrated at times. I placed my hand over my heart and glared at him. "People here really need to stop doing that." I said and sat back down.

He chuckled and said, "I see you have a lot of assignments." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank Heaven, your eyes are working." I said sarcastically.

He just smiled. I think my heart just melted. "I believe Lavinia kept you occupied for a few hours." He said. There was this knowing look on his face. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You mean, _Madame Lavinia_. She is so melodramatic." I said, correcting him.

He laughed and nodded. "That is her forte." I laughed, but then my voice died down when my mind went back to us. Was there even 'us' at all?

I looked at him and asked, "Dimitri?" He raised up his head to look at me. I swallowed the big lump in my throat. It's now or never.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

He answered, "Because I wanted to."

* * *

 **Wow! 3,375 words. Phew! My fingers feel like they're gonna fall off my hands. Just kidding! They won't! But first is first. I want to _THANK ALL_ _OF_ _YOU_ for being so _SUPPORTIVE_ and really _NICE_ to me. I hope everyone treats you the best they can and I hope you'll have a really good day or night!**

 **Love and always your friend, Iris.**

 **P.s. Leave a review if you want to. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Because you wanted to?" I asked, taken by a big surprise. He kissed me because he wanted to. Did he do it just to shut me up or what? Doubts and doubts floated freely in my mind. I looked at him not really trusting his answer.

He ran his hands through his hair and said, "Yes, because I wanted to. Because I love you." My heart unintentionally skipped a beat. Did he confessed his love for me? Was this a joke? Was all of this real? Is this the moment I have been painfully waiting for? I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or how to continue this conversation. He moved closer causing my heart to beat faster than its normal rate. Is this what love does to you? My skin felt hot and my breathing was short like I went for a jog.

"Roza, I'm going to tell you something. You might or might not believe it, but we're mates, Beloveds is exactly the correct vampire term in our world." He said carefully as if he was worried that I was going to freak out. I cocked my head to a side and tried to process what he just told me. We're meant for each other? As cheesy as that sounds.

Instead of freaking out, I gave him a small smile and said, "That's nice to know. So, how did you find out?" He stuck his hands into his pockets and smiled at me.

"When I became a vampire. I felt this connection with you. All I could think of was you. When I woke up as a vampire, my first thought was you. I was always wondering if you would change your feelings towards me if you found out I was a vampire. Turns out, you took it pretty well." He said, chuckling at the end. I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "I had no choice, you leech! You bit me!"

I would be an idiot not to believe him after he literally bit me. _Gosh, those very messed up times._ He threw his head back and laughed. I tried to suppressed a smile that was trying to form on my lips. I love seeing him be him. Free and just happy. He looked at me and said, "I think I want to finish what we were doing in front of your house the night before." I blushed tomato red at the thought. He had a smirk on his face. He knew he got me. I glared at him and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." I knew exactly what he was talking about and my heart was beating faster just by thinking of it. Geez.

"Come closer and I'll show you what I'm talking about." He said and moved closer to me. I moved away from him and said, "Nope! I have homework." He smirked and said, "See if I care." In a split of a second, I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms on my bed with his cold lips on mine. Everything felt right. I felt complete. It was much better than I expected it to be. It was really funny to find that Dimitri's skin is ice cold and yet one touch from him could set my whole body on fire. I felt as if we were one. Too bad, we both ran out of breath. I pulled away and looked into his brown eyes I love so much.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, Roza."

"What's your gift?"

He tucked a strain of my hair behind my ear and said, "I'm a Dreamer and a Protector." I frowned. I don't remember Lavi-Oh, excuse me, Madame Lavinia mentioning 'Protectors'. As if he saw the confusion on my face, he smiled and said, " Protectors are vampires that are stronger than most vampires." I thought a vampire could only have one gift. Why does he have two?

"Madame Lavinia told me that a vampire could only have one gift. How could you have two?" I asked. He rolled over onto his back and I laid my head on his chest. His arm was around my waist protectively.

He sighed and said, "True. It's rare for a vampire to possess two gifts. But I really don't know why I have two. All I know is I can see the future and I have the power to prevent bad things from happening." Hm. That's kind of cool to see the future. I wonder what will my future look like.

"How do you like Ivanov College?" He asked.

I shrugged and said, "Different. Very different. It amazes me that everyone is following the rules." He chuckled and said, "The school is very strict because it is run by the vampires. The Great Crown wants to make sure the students get the best education and the school has the best reputation. If a student breaks even one rule, they'll be expelled. So make sure you are always on time. Don't pull any kind of strings, Roza." I scoffed and placed a hand on my chest.

"Me? Late for class? Never! Prank someone? Never once cross my mind!" I said dramatically. Lie. I am always late to class. I have a habit of talking back to the teacher. But at Ivanov, the teachers and students don't really make me that angry or upset yet. They're too posh and well taught, except for their arrogant faces though. They talk quietly and always stand to a side and not in the middle of the hall. The girls dress properly and everything looks way too clean. But I love the food there. Lunch was like going to a five star restaurant and eating there. Awesome!

He laughed and said, "Let's hope it stays that way!" I smiled and closed my eyes.

Tiredness took over my body and I fell deep into oblivion.

* * *

I opened my eyes and see soft rays of sunlight shining through the windows and right on Dimitri's face. I was silently thanking Heaven that he was not sparkling. I smiled secretly admiring how handsome this man can get. He looked so peaceful. Because of his pale white skin, the sunlight kind of lighted up his skin making it look like it's glowing. Not sparkling, my friends! Glowing!

"Good morning." He said and his eyes opened looking right into mine. I smiled down at him and said, "Good morning to you too." He leaned closer to me and I moved closer to him. When our lips touched, waves of electricity burned through my skin. Dimitri rolled me over so he was on top, not that I minded one bit of it. *wink

I ran my hands through his hair and tugged on it a little bit. Dimitri pulled away and smirked. "You better get ready for school." School. I simply hate it when I know I rather spend my time with Dimitri. I scowled and sat up. I touched my hair and tried to untangle it running my fingers through it. Thanks to Dimitri.

He stood up and put on his black suit jacket. Since he became a vampire, he is always wearing a black suit. Everything black. I don't mind though, it made him look hotter. He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "When you get back from school, change into something comfortable. I want to show you something tonight." He said , looking down gently at me. I smiled and nodded. "Okay. What time are you coming?"

"5 pm. " He said and quickly pecked my lips before disappearing out of my sight. I touched my lips where it was still tingling. _Gosh..._

I quickly took a shower and put on the uniform. I opened the door and found Abellio smiling at me. He bowed to me and said, "The Belikov Crown wants you to have breakfast before school, my lady."

I smiled and said, "It's okay, Abellio. I'll be fine. I'll talk to Dimitri about the breakfast thing." He shook his head and said, "But The Belikov Crown has ordered clearly that you must have breakfast first." So sweet of him.

I nodded and said, "I better hurry and eat up then so I won't be late for school." Abellio guided me down the stairs and into a huge dining room. There was a very long table. Being here would make you feel like a royalty. I was literally living in a palace. I sat down on one of the chairs and Abellio served my breakfast. I quickly ate afraid of being late to class. I shove one last spoon of the delicious brownie and stood up. I waved at Abellio.

"Bye, Abellio! I'll see you soon! Thanks for the breakfast!" I said and ran to the front door. I ran around the corner and waited for the last student to go in. I ran out and into the school right before the doors closed. I went to my first class and the same thing happened. The teacher would write a few notes on the board and you had to copy it onto your notebook. But for science was a little different, I got to mix a few chemicals together and got to watch what happens next. It was pretty cool. As I walked to the cafeteria, I accidentally dropped my oceanography book. A hand reached the book before mine did. I looked up and see a boy with messy dark brown hair and striking dark blue eyes. He was drop dead gorgeous. He was tall and he even wore black rimmed rectangular glasses too. His personality made him look like a hot geek. He gave me a small smile and handed me my book. I smiled back and said, "Thank you."

"My pleasure. What's your name, miss?" He asked politely.

I hugged my books closer to my chest. "Rosemarie Hathaway. What's yours?"

He took my hand and kissed the back of it. That caused me to blush. What! No one has ever done that to me. Especially not in public! "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you, Miss Hathaway. I'm Gabriel Lancaster. May I accompany you to the cafeteria?" He said looking deeply into my brown ones. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yes, you may, Mister Lancaster. What did you sign up for when you came here?" I asked trying to start a conversation with him as we made our way to the cafeteria. He smiled and answered, "Business and Music."

"Wow! That's amazing. What instrument do you play?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear.

He looked at me and said, "The piano. Do you play any music instrument, Miss Hathaway?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid not. I came here for Space Science and Oceanography." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Oceanography? Why?"

"I just love everything about the ocean. The life under the water. It's just so interesting and beautiful." I explained.

We reached the cafeteria and some were looking at us, but not in a rude way. Just curious that's all. We got our lunch together and sat down at the same table.

"Do you have any siblings, Miss Hathaway?" He asked and he sipped on his hot drink.

I smiled and said, "Sadly, no. My parents had a difficult time trying to have me so they consider me their miracle. Do you, Mister Lancaster?" He chuckled and said, "Yes, in fact I do. I have an older brother and sister. Callum and Julietta. Since I am the youngest sibling, they always pick on me."

I laughed along with him but careful not to be too loud. "Aww..poor little Gabriel getting picked on by his older siblings." I cooed.

Before Gabriel could say anything to me, a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and found Abellio looking worried. "My lady, there has been a problem. I need you to come back with me." I frowned and asked, "What? What happened?"

"There is no time, My lady."

I glanced at Gabriel and stood up. I bid him a goodbye and let Abellio guide me out. When we were outside, I grabbed Abellio's arm and stopped him.

"What happened?" I asked looking at me.

He looked concerned. "The Belikov Crown is stuck on the other side, My lady. Someone used dark magic to break the mirror."

"What mirror? I don't understand."

"The Mirror is the gateway to the land of the dead."

 **Not a very long chapter, I know. But I'll try to write the next chapter longer. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They encourage me a lot.**

 **Oh no, Dimitri is stuck in the land of the dead! Stay tuned for the next chapter, darlings!**

 **Love, love!**

 **Iris**

 **P.s. Leave a review if you want to!**

 **I was listening to On Purpose-Sabrina Carpenter while writing this chapter. It helps me get into the VA mood. Check it out, guys!**


	12. Author's Note

Hi guys,

I have an account on Pinterest and I created a board called 'My Possessive Vampire'. It would be really nice if you could all check it out and add me! You could see what the vampire side of Ivanov looks like and all of the other stuff too! Please check it out!

iriswattpad2015/my-possessive-vampire/


	13. Chapter 13

I was taken right away to the Main Palace. It was more grand and goldier (I know it's not a word, but come on!). As I walked up the beautiful carpeted staircase, my eyes wondered to all the delicate details. Abellio explained to me that this palace is the oldest building in the vampire history. I found that very interesting because we all know that they can live forever. So...the years of the Main Palace is too much to say. Apparently, most of the time, my mind was on Dimitri. He was stuck in the land of the dead because some witch snuck in and used dark magic to break the mirror that was the gateway.

Abellio opened the door and revealed a beautiful big room with gold painted on every carvings and statue. There were red plush couches placed on the dark brown marbled floor. I sat down and then I saw Lissa and a tall man with messy brown hair and green eyes. He too had very pale skin. They were both talking in hushed voice. I cleared my throat and both of them looked over.

Lissa smiled at me and engulfed me into a hug. I hugged her back. We pulled away and she gestured to the man she was talking with. I also noticed that Abellio had bowed down when the two of them appeared.

"This is Adrian Ivashkov. I believe Lavinia has told you about him." She said and he offered his hand for a handshake. I took his hand and gave him a shy smile. Was it normal that every vampire looked incredibly handsome or beautiful? Our human race seriously needs help. If I remembered correctly, Adrian Ivashkov is also in line for the throne and he is also a Shape-shifter. His green eyes were captivating and made me feel like I was in a jungle.

He looked at Lissa and said, "We have to do something. Dimitri is stuck in the land of the dead and we know a witch is in the Main Palace. Have you forgotten what a witch can do to all of us?" His voice was deep and it was laced with anger and impatience. Anger and great sadness flashed in Lissa's jade green eyes. Her eyes swelled up with tears.

"I will never forget what that witch has done to my family. As you and everyone in the vampire realm knows that I am the last Dragomir. You think the pressure is on you only? You're wrong, Adrian! If we make one wrong move, we could be all the dead! You know The Great Crown expects us to fix all of the problems! The Queen does not care who becomes the next ruler!" Lissa said. I could feel her anger radiating off of her.

She glanced at me and said, "Mara!"

A beautiful dark redheaded girl around my age appeared right next to Lissa. She curtsied and said, "My Lady." Lissa sighed and said, "Lady Rosemarie needs to be in her gown. You know exactly which one." Mara lowered her head and said, "Yes, Lady Vasilisa."

I couldn't understand why Lissa wanted to put some gown on me. But from what I have noticed, every vampire here is formally dressed in suits and expensive gowns. The little vampire girl Mara turned to me and said, "Please follow me, Lady Rosemarie." Her Russian accent was so thick that I almost couldn't understand her. I glanced back at Lissa and Adrian; they were both in a heated discussion. Abellio was standing by the door doing his job.

I followed Mara deeper in the Main Palace. Everywhere you looked, you saw gold. Gold everything. She turned around and opened a door for me. I thanked her and walked in. I gasped in surprise. A bedroom even more grand and beautiful than the one I was currently using in Ivanov. She walked over to the walk-in closet and took out a long black velvet dress. It was beautiful and I was pretty sure if I wore it; it definitely was going to show off my curves, all in the right places I hope.

I looked at Mara and asked, "Mara, why do I need to change?" She stopped moving and looked up at me.

"It is a tradition, my lady. In Main Palace, when you are a Beloved of one of The Three Crowns, you must be dressed up to your rank in Vampire society. You are the Beloved of The Belikov Crown; we respect him as the future king and that means we must respect you as our future queen as well. That means you must always be properly dressed before you go out." She explained carefully.

Wow, who knew vampire mannerism could be so...old fashioned? Properly dressed before going out? Come on, back in America (where vampires don't rule the land yet) you could wear PJ's outside your bedroom and out of your house. Freedom. That's it. Freedom. But what my mind was so worked up about? Well, the fact that they were going to treat me like I was some queen. I can't imagine myself eating potato chips with a fork and a knife dressed in French gowns from the 1800s. As silly as that sounded, that was not the life I wanted. But it was the life of Dimitri. This was his life now. He could be the next ruler and as his _Beloved_ , I must rule the vampire realm with him. This may sound selfish and awful, but I would rather have a broken heart than live my life as a queen. I knew people would expect the very best from you. Apparently, I can't give them that.

"But how can I become the queen?" I asked.

Mara smiled and said, "Through the traditional procedure. The Belikov Crown will marry you, then turn you into a vampire and then you become the queen." She said as if it was the most casual thing she could ever say in this life. Me? I was not thrilled. Angry would be more like it. Did he know all of this? Why didn't he tell me it was a package deal? Did it sound fair to me? NO!

Heaven and Hell knows that being a vampire was the last thing I wanted. I balled up my fists as tears threatened to run down my face. I looked at Mara and asked, "Being Beloveds, is there anyway we can break off the connection?"

She looked shocked when I asked this question. She blinked her eyes and said, "It's impossible, my lady. No matter where you are, he can always find you. He can hear your thoughts. Did he bite you, my lady?" I frowned and nodded. "Yes, he has. Once." I can't believe he can hear my thoughts. That means that since he turned into a vampire- oh gosh, he knew all along that I was in love with him. Yet, he made me go through the pain of feeling invisible for so long. How could he?Betrayed was the only word in my mind.

"My lady, if he bit you once, he can clearly hear your thoughts."

* * *

After learning the truth from Mara. I was feeling nothing but betrayed. He lied to me. He didn't tell me the truth. A part of me loved him enough to forgive, but the other part of me was on fire, anger consumed my thoughts.

I stepped into the black velvet dress and it hugged my body very well, showed off all the curves that I had. The dress had a low V-cut neck and the back was backless. I sat down on the stool and watched the reflection of Mara putting on many long diamond necklaces on me. **(Picture on Pinterest)**

My bare back was covered with the diamond necklaces hanging down. It was a little uncomfortable with a big choker with small crystals and diamonds on it. It was pretty, but heavy. Mara went inside the walk-in closet and came back out with a pair of pitch black high heels. I also noticed my dress had a slit up my thigh, not to high. That's good. She straightened my long dark brown hair making it even longer because it was originally wavy. My mouth hung open when Mara placed a diamond crown on my head. She smiled and said, "All done, my lady."

I stood up and felt very different. For heaven's sake, I looked like a princess.

"Thank you, Mara."

Then Mara took me to a room. Everything inside was black and it was freezing. Lissa and Adrian stood by the broken mirror. "The gateway...it's destroyed. We need a witch to mend it," Lissa said. I looked at it and started to hear voices in my head. Some were screaming, crying and some were whispering things to me. It was scaring me.

"I will kill you!" a voice angrily said in my head. I screamed and put my hands over my ears. The atmosphere in the room was dropping and the voices kept getting louder and louder. Lissa and Adrian were by my side. I collapsed onto the cold floor shaking my head.

"I can hear them," I cried. Adrian looked at Lissa.

She shook her head and said, "She's human. I'm positive."

My eyes averted to the broken pieces of the mirror. In the reflection, I saw people. They looked dead. I knew what I was seeing and it scared me. All of them were looking at me.

"Free us..." a voice whispered.

Then, I saw a family being burnt alive and the little children were screaming and crying. The father vowed to avenge his family's death. I blinked my eyes and the image changed. I saw Dimitri walking towards a castle. The sky was dark red and the moon was white. The trees were black. Nearly everything was black. I blinked my eyes again and saw my grandmother, she was chanting something over my mother's sleeping body.

I blinked once more and saw Lissa and Adrian again. "Roza, are you alright? You're crying," she asked.

I shook my head and said, "Get me out of here."

I was taken back to the same room was I dressed up in. Lissa left with the servants to find me some human medicine to kill off my constant headache. Adrian sat down next to me and asked, "Roza, was the first time you heard the voices in your head?" I nodded. Thank goodness, the voices were gone now.

"Do you have a family member that believes in symbols and magic?" he asked again.

One person came to me. My mother's mother. My grandmother. My mom once told me that grandmother believed in crazy symbols and she always carried herbs with her. She told me that grandmother once said: To keep the demons away. Mom thought grandmother was just losing it because my grandfather left her. After grandmother died, mom never spoke of her again.

I nodded and said, "My grandmother. But she's dead now." Adrian nodded

"We might need to do a little research on your family tree."

 **I know it's been ages since I have updated. Sorry, but I have been really busy. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review. I read them. Also, feel free to check out my other VA fanfics on WATTPAD. My wattpad username is iristhecutie02**

 **I have a lot of fanfics on there so check it out! You might like it!**

 **Thank you for being incredibly patient with me.**

 **Love, Iris**


End file.
